


My Apologies

by HeRbIeZ



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: And titles, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Herc is mentioned, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Five days after a fight, Connie came to apologize to Chuck. Things don't go exactly as planned...





	My Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to "Stubborn but can be read alone.

Once again Connie found herself pacing back and forth across the floor. This time it was in front of Chuck’s room, debating whether she should knock on his door or not. Her lip was caught between her teeth as she looked up at the rusted metal doors that were surprisingly easy to push open. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, bringing her fist up to knock.

But then she stopped.

The young woman pulled her hand back and shifted her weight from one foot to another. She tried again and stopped herself faster than before. She gave a pathetic whimper and fidgeted in place. Why was she there in the first place? Well, it was to apologize to Chuck Hansen.

It has been five days since the fight and neither of them have talked nor showed a limb to each other. She knows that it wasn’t exactly her fault but she still felt bad for shouting at him. Plus, that man is a six foot wall of stubborn muscle and she didn’t want to wait around for the day their relationship would crumble. So she decided to do something about it.

Connie finally decided to knock _once and for all_ (“Woman up, Dimaguiba.”) when the man himself spoke up behind her. She turned to follow his voice to see him standing there, jacket hung over one arm, a dog leash wrapped in the other. His signature cap was gripped in his hand. Max was at the foot of his owner, tongue lolling out. Chuck’s face showed two emotions: anger and confusion.

“What the hell are you doing here?” “Look, I wanted to apologize.”

The two shut up when after speaking at the same time. Connie squirmed under his hard gaze, her hands wringing the hem of her shirt. “Chuck. I’m sorry for shouting at you.”

Chuck’s hard gaze softened albeit. It wasn’t notable to others but to Connie, it was a good sign. She continued to apologize, running the speech through her head. Although she was stopped when the young Hansen went up to her, putting a hand over her mouth. Her muffled speech came to a stop and she frowned at him.

“Can we do this inside, please?” It was more of a command than a question.

He opened the door to his room and removed his hand from her mouth stepping inside and unhooking Max from his leash. The Australian bulldog wobbled over to his corner of the room and settled down, nuzzling into his arms as he prepared to sleep.

The Filipina gave a small smile at the dog and sat herself at the edge of Chuck’s desk. The aforementioned settled himself on his bed, hands clasped together and gaze directed towards the floor. This was the exact same position the two were in five days ago- except that Chuck was nursing his wounds and Connie was a mess.

The room was relatively silent- Max’s breathing could be heard along with the familiar noises of machines cutting metal and pieces of Jaegers being fit back into place. These sounds did nothing to aid the growing tension between the two.

Their gazes landed everywhere but at each other. Connie took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Chuck, sitting on the bed with him. A painful yet respectful amount of space was put between them. She copied the Australian’s position but her head was turned to him. Guilt bit at her when she saw the state he was currently in: he looked so vulnerable and somewhat broken. And it was her fault.

Extending her hand, the young woman settled it between them, a subtle suggestion to hold hands- something that the two would do to reassure each other. She gave a sigh and bit at her lower lip. All that courage she had managed to work up dissipated and left her to fend for herself.

“Chuck…” She started. Chuck lifted his head to look at her. In a split second, she had debated with herself either to make him face away (maybe turn away herself) or let him turn to her even if it would make things harder. She had decided on the latter.

Connie inhaled sharply through her nose. He truly looked broken… and mad. Nevertheless she continued. “I’m sorry-“

“Why the hell are you apologizing?” He interjected.

“Because I shouted at you. Hansen - let me finish.” The young man pursed his lips and listened to the other. “I should have been more patient with you-“

“ _I_ should have been more patient with you.” He scoffed.

“What did I just-“

“I don’t care, Dimaguiba. Let _me_ apologize. I started this fight so I might as well finish it.” Chuck reached up to muss his hair, his hand resting at the back of his neck. Now it was Connie’s turn to stay silent. “I should have seen where you were coming from. I should have seen that you were just telling me off for my sake… And I was too damn stubborn to see that…”

The Australian turned to look down at his hands again. He twiddled his thumbs together and carefully thought over his words.

“I know that everyone felt angry and scared – hell even I was terrified – but I stepped too far. And I took my anger out at you.” He hesitantly reached out to her hand settled between them and sighed a little in relief when she didn’t pull away. His hand encased hers but he still didn’t look at her. “Christ, I’m sorry, Connie.” Finally he turned to her. His baby blue eyes were sparkling with tears waiting to fall.

He had never looked so vulnerable.

“You and dad were right, I don’t listen, I don’t read between the lines, and I act like as if I didn’t have a fault in this when I do. And I’m not only speaking about what had happened five days ago. I’m talking about every fight we had.

“For the past few nights, I’ve been thinking and I realized something… I didn’t know what you felt like that night but after what you said, there was this thought that nagged me, saying that you deserved someone better. And I honestly believe that’s true… I don’t deserve you, Connie.” Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. “But I’m begging you, please give me another chance. I want to make it up to you. I want to show you that I can change. If you don’t want to give me one chance,” He breathed. “I… I understand and I honestly enjoyed what we had-“

“Alright stop right there, Hansen.” Connie cried. Tears were falling from her face, sliding down her chin and dropping onto her pants. “I came here to apologize- not for you to break up with me.” She joked a little, cracking a small smile.

There was the Connie Chuck loved. He couldn’t help that small upward quirk of his lips.

“I’m not asking you to change, Chuck.” The young woman’s other hand reached up to brush a tear that fell from his face. “I never will. I fell in love with you, not with a man who changed because I didn’t like a side of him. I’m just asking you to control yourself and listen.

“And I’m sorry for making you feel that way. I may question things about us but it always comes to the conclusion that we complete each other- that you complete me. It’s not about what we deserve, Chuck. It’s about what we believe.”

At this point, the two were crying. Despite this, faint smiles could be found playing upon their face. Connie’s hand fell from her lover’s face down to the back of his neck where she pulled him in to lean her forehead against his. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

The Filipina yelped a surprised yet pleased squeak when he took her by the waist and pulled her close, burying his face into her shoulders. She laughed and brushed away the tears from her face with a bright smile. She ran her hand through his hair and trailed a hand up his back, rubbing soothing shapes along his spine.

Chuck pulled away and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. She responded eagerly, enjoying the warmth he had brought as he crushed her to his chest. They laughed a little when their teeth clacked together, unable to stop their own smiles.

“I love you so much Chuck.” Connie whispered with her hands brushing his cheeks.

“I love you the most, Connie.” Chuck pressed a kiss to her forehead.

  


End file.
